The Diary
Hello, My name is Andrew, my little brother passed away from a suicide about 18 years ago. (he would have been 30) Our parents were moving out of the house we grew up in, so I helped them pack up. When I went through my little brothers room, I felt nostalgic at seeing all his old possessions. But at the same time, saddened with vivid memories of his suicide. The police were here, tape everywhere, due to me finding his body (he had scrawled on his body "FREE ME" with a knife) and I kept crying. Anyway, while searching through his room, I found his diary. It had typical things, such as things with friends, school, video games. (somethings were even about puberty and girls) But what Intrigued me the most was what was going on in his mind at the end. I flipped throught the pages but stopped when I saw all the exclamation marks at about the 12th to last page. I would summarize it, but I think everything speaks for itself. January 10th, 1994 Wow, awesome!! My parents got me Super Metriod! sic I loved the original, Cant wait to play it! sic January 11th, 1994 Okay, the game is glitching. Sometimes Samus goes all rainbowy and stuff. sic But this only happens for like a millisecond. One time I think I saw her face. I told my friend Jacoby and he just said that I needed to clean it out. January 13th, 1994 I did clean it out, but when I fought Kraid, he mumbled something about being free. I told my friends about it and they said they didn't hear anything. Which I guess means I have better hearing. This is a weird (but cool) game. Janurary 16th, 1994 Samus won't move where I tell her to. One time a text bubble popped up saying "I want to be free". this is weirding me out. I told my friends about it but they all say nothing like that is happening with their games. sic Janurary 20th, 1994 When I hit the sunken ship, I fought the ghost thing. The background of the fight had* *Note, this was all he had written, there was also a small amount of what appeared to be blood was on the page. Janurary 26th, 1994 I'm starting to get it all, what Samus is telling me. We communicate. I speak to her, she pops up a bubble. What's the point of life. I have to work hard in school, only to then work harder in college, then a job. Only to what? Die. Samus is the only person that told me why this world is useless. She told about how she is just a mindless mass of pixels that came together just for me, just to tell me to be free from the dissappointments. Feburary 4th, 1994 I told my friends about what was happening, the all said how I was a "downer" and a "creep" Dissapointment #1 February 7th, 1994 I told Samus about the therapy sic and the medications my parents put me on. She told me to ignore it all and how I was going to be free soon enough. She also said she loved me, but because she was a TV, this would end up being another disappointment. The second of many that would come later. February 13th, 1994 Samus pretended to kill herself. I was shocked at first, But before I turned the console off, Samus got back up! She said she could connect me with more people she freed. It was weird since she had a hole in her head. But who cares. P.S. I asked her why she did it, she said "just to have fun with you." Can't wait for more! February 18th, 1994 I met new friends. All who were freed. They gave me a knife through the TV (which at first was scary) and said "use it when we decide the time is right to free you." February 19th, 1994 We had another meeting. My idiotic parents barged in but Samus quickly switched backed to the game. After a long useless talk. We went for ice cream and shit. Fuck them. The free people told me how when I was leaving this wretched place, I would join them, in a disappointment free and better life. Where kids my age and older where going to be there, with Samus, and other people she said where sic going to be my friends. February 20th, 1994 I can't wait! I've never been so happy! I'm going to be free! I'm going to live in paradise with my new friends, Samus and I are going to have so much fun! So much! I can't wait! Samus told me how she knew I was writing this and told me to hide it so no one knows our "little secret"! I can't wait to be free! Epilogue This was the last page he wrote, sadly, it was on the same day as his suicide. The Super Metroid game along with the SNES we're all taken away for evidence. But I found the diary from under his dresser. I think the most startling fact is that he talked about the game talking to him. Which made no sense. He was being tested for schizophrenia at the time, so I guess I could leave it at that. But that doesn't explain why it was so sudden. Or why he stopped preaching about being free after what happened at school. Or how he got the knife in the first place. When I showed my parents this, they simply dismissed it as him going insane. When I asked "how would someone go this crazy in a month", they were puzzled. I'm still helping them move out tomorrow, so I can still snoop around and see if I catch anything else that's out of the ordinary... Category:Fixed Category:Video Games Category:Metroid Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Game Category:Journal Category:Videos